The following invention relates generally to devices which separate magnetic particles from a fluid stream.
It is well known that the presence of magnetic properties coursing through fluids can have deleterious effects on associated equipment placed in line, down stream from the fluid flow network. For example, many internal combustion engines rely on metal to metal relative motion having an interposed oil film therebetween, and the presence of metallic chips or the like can seriously scar and therefore reduce the life of these engines. In other areas such as, the processing of minerals in slurries or the like, the removal of these minerals or magnetic particles can be regarded as one stage in the processing of the slurry. In situations such as this, it would be beneficial to have a device which can be installed in line so that maximum flow rate of the slurry can be achieved.
In other areas, it is desirable to have the magnetic particles removed from a fluid, in many other forms of fluid purification systems where the presence of the magnetic particles is unwanted, such as in water lines. Other equipment, such as engine radiators, all heat exchanges, hot water heaters, fire engine pumping mechanisms all require that the fluid passing therethrough is substantially contaminant free for the obvious benefits. In fact, wherever the life of a water pump or other liquid pump is involved, the removal of these deposits or particles is of tantamount importance.
The following U.S. Pat. Nos. reflect the state of the art of which applicant is aware, insofar as these patents appear germane to the patent process:
643,237, Blume; 4,265,755, Zimmerman; 4,299,700, Sanderson; 2,699,871 Stem; 2,781,128, Stem; 4,116,829, Clark et al.; 4,299,701, Garrett et al.; 4,306,970, Tanaka et al.; 4,212,407, Lydon; 4,244,822, Slavens.
Thus, Clark et al. teaches the use of a known prior art technique of magnetic material separation for removal from a fluid in which they travel, in which fluid entering a lower portion of a sealed chamber is required to pass through a matrix which includes a plurality of ferromagnetic filaments arranged substantially parallel to one another and to the general direction of flow of fluid, a high intensity magnetic field is applied substantially perpendicular to the flow of the fluid to the matrix thus formed, and a removal means for removing magnetizable particles attached to the matrix within the separating chamber. An outlet 18 is provided at a higher horizontal elevation, so that the treated fluid may leave therethrough. In this apparatus, regeneration is required by back flushing the apparatus at regular intervals.
Tanaka et al. teaches the use of another prior art technique wherein a magnetic separating device entrains particles normally disposed in coolants, lubricants, or working fluids, and these contaminants are removed by the presence and application of magnetic fields. Liquid enters from a top portion of a housing and is separated in a lower portion by means of the magnetic particles being influenced through an associated field.
Similarly, the patents to Stem teach prior art techniques involving the use of magnetic separation in which a magnetic receiving area is provided with an access door for removal of the entrained particles from the flow path as a function of time.
The remaining citations show the state of the art further.
By way of contrast, the instant invention as defined in the application pertains to and specificies a device for separating magnetic particles from a fluid stream or the like wherein an enclosure having inlet and outlet conduit means in operative communication with the enclosure allows a throughput of fluid therewithin, and a baffle means is interposed between the inlet and the outlet in such a manner that the baffle means defines the enclosure into plural distinct areas: an inlet area, a lower separation area, and an outlet area. More specifically, the lower separation area is provided with a magnetic device so that fluid passing thereby will be influenced in such a manner that magnetic particles will not traverse therebeyond, and the fluid, once removed of magnetic impurities will be allowed to translate to the third or outlet area and thence to an outlet pipe. Portal means are provided to allow intimate access with the magnetic separation device, so that in use and operation the magnetic attractor device can be cleaned at regular intervals by the removal of magnetic particles thereon. In a preferred form, the baffle interposed between the inlet and the outlet is disposed in parallel relationship to the orifices defining each inlet and outlet respectively, and angled within the enclosure so that the device is asymmetrical and the transition between the inlet area and separation area has a much larger volume than the transition between the separation area and the outlet area as will be defined.